Shattered Reality
by Moniniskywalker
Summary: Saia makes her first friend at Kadic Academy, she follows him into a world she thought was nothing but her dreams. But little did she know, she had more to do with this virtual world than she thought. Her father is the enemy of Franz Hopper. When she realizes she's a threat to her newest friend Aelita, will she help her new group of friends, or will she inadvertently kill them?
1. Episode 0: A new home

**Disclaimer and Intro:**

**Thanks for finding this story and I hope you are entertained and enjoy. I wrote this back in 2008, when the original episodes aired. If anyone wants to know I am currently 18 and still haven't stopped loving this series.**

**Although the elements in this story will seem canon (official), they are not and are only pure fanfiction. I have recently seen the the recent season Code Lyoko evolution and am hoping to see more of Lyoko. It is not meant to be taken seriously it is merely for entertainment and of course was written by a 13 year old back then and revised by an 18 year old now. Please and enjoy and hope for your reviews.**

* * *

><p>"Saia~ Wake up! Its time for your first day of school!"<p>

I opened my eyes. It was morning. I had been dreaming like it would never end and the dreams always consisted of the same thing. A prince in shining armor, leading me to the land of my eternal happiness, I sighed happily. If only dreams were real.

"Good morning, Auntie." I sat down on the table and drank a big glass of soy milk. Today was my first day of school at Kadic Academy, a place I could have gone as a full time boarding school student, but my father insisted on buying a house near the school. This is why my auntie is here taking care of me in a house, he says is mine, under my name. Hopefully I can get married, and have a family in this house. A normal family.

I was only four feet eleven, and weighed less than normal.

"Do you need a ride?"

"I'm okie." I say while spinning towards the door. I grab my bicycle and start peddling towards the school with enthusiasm. Not knowing the life I would encounter.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Not the best of days

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN CODE LYOKO AND ITS CHARACTERS. THIS STORY IS ENTIRELY FANFICTION**_

* * *

><p><em>Ulrich<em>

I had a bad case of heartburn and a bad headache since last night, when I hit my head against my leg during Martial Arts practice so yeah I'm not in the best of moods. I'm not looking forward to class either, so I am just trying to keep my cool until Lunch.

My name is Ulrich Stern, and I'm a ninth grade student at Kadic academy. I've been here since middle school, and because of my parents it seems I'm not going anywhere until graduation.

I sighed a sigh of despair trying to pull my brown hairs off but laugh at my friend Odd's weird facial expression to keep me from completely going insane.

"Good morning Mother earth's beloved children, please open your books to page 156. We are going to be having another social science project, so I am going to put you guys in pairs. Any questions."

Before anybody could raise their hand just to complain, Principal Delmas appeared like a wild animal who only ever appears when something is up.

"Oh, Principal Delmas, good morning to you,"

"To you as well, Mr. Frederick, I apologize in interrupting your class, however I have a new student here for you,"

Everyone turned their attention to the newcomer, and just as any teenage boy expected, she was pretty.

"This is Saia Saitou, she recently transferred from Japan."

"JAPAN?!" Everyone was pretty shocked. Although her clothing did stand out, she seemed very Americanized, and a lot more Caucasian. Long brown hair, half of it picked up in a side ponytail. She was wearing things Sissi would wear, (someone I'm not fond of because she's nothing more than a stuck up leech, who flips over me 24/7) or rather would want to wear. In fact she's over there in the back ranting about her rather loudly.

"Very well, Ms. Saitou, go ahead and take a seat with Ulrich Stern, he's been missing a partner for two weeks." Frederick suggests very warmly, and seemed very welcoming to his new student.

"Only because you moved me, Mr. Frederick," Odd shouts out. Odd was my past Lab partner, but after a few mishaps and the fact that we both seem to mysteriously disappear after asking to use the restroom at the same time, caused him to switch us.

"Now now, Della Robia, your academic scores seem a lot better after I moved you."

Saia had already started making her way towards me, and I just turned my head so that she wont interact with me. Like I said, today was not my day. I take a sigh, "Just my luck,"

After about 20 minutes into class, I feel a nudge on my shoulder.

"Um, excuse me, can you lend me your notes so far," She asks. Her voice was timid and sort of bland, as if she didn't want to show any emotion.

'Yeah, sorry, I don't pay attention in here." I say to her.

"If its because you don't like me, it's okay. I understand."

"N-no, Im dead serious I don't pay attention to the teacher at all." She took me a little by surprise. I did not expect her to say that at all, in fact, I did not expect her to reply like that.

"I am sorry for ruining your luck." She says looking down.

"Y-you heard that…"

She nodded.

"Sorry. Today is just not my day…"

She is still looking down, and I wouldn't expect any type of friendly conversation for the rest of the year. However, she looks up at me, straight into the eye and smiles. "Okie, I hope your day is better."

"Thanks.." I say gulping. Then she seems to be in a jittery mood afterward.

The bell rang, and I quickly walk out of the room, Odd catches me just in time after I sigh.

"How's the new cutie, is she single?" He says happily.

"I don't know, and I highly doubt you would date her. She's probably just another stuck up pretty girl. A weird one too."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's just me. I'm gonna go take some painkillers."

* * *

><p>"You seem a little down," Yumi, my close friend asked me during a hang out in the gym.<p>

"Not really, things are just not going my way lately." I say, sipping my drink.

"Look, I know you wanted to go to that Martial Arts camp in America for the summer, but neither could I." She said a little amused. "We have too many responsibilities here, like XANA, and"

"And Aelita." I interject.

"Yeah." I crumple up my soda can, and try to bounce it on the floor.

"Cheer up, if it makes you feel any better, my parents said I could bring friends over on Friday." She said enthusiastically. Yumi wasnt the girliest nor the chirpiest but she was her own person and that's what I like about her. She had her rocker outfit, yet she was had her japanese feminity that made her seem so pretty in a exotic way. Sometimes I catch myself staring at her, and sometimes I cant control myself.

"What are you looking at." She says taken aback.

"Nothing," I sigh heading towards the trashcan. The first of couple times I got flustered at the fact that she saw me staring at her, but we're a little used to it now. We are so used to eachother, and we've never once talked about it.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! :3 <em>


End file.
